For healthy life, many people who are pressed for time due to a busy schedule do exercise at places such as a fitness club in their spare time before and after their working hours. On the other hand, people who do not have time to do exercise at such a place have to buy a multi-purpose exercise apparatus for exercise at home.
However, when doing exercise at places like a fitness club, people have to bear an expensive membership fee. This makes people hesitate to use such a place.
Also, although exercise for the whole body can be done by an exercise apparatus such as cycling machine, chest expander, and leg press machine that is included in a multi-purpose exercise apparatus, the cost for purchasing the exercise apparatuses is expensive, and a huge area is occupied by such exercise apparatuses. In such case, doing exercise using exercise apparatuses at home may be inefficient in space utilization, and may cause a person at downstairs to complain noise thereby generated.
Most modern people such as employees or students using computers for a long time in a sitting posture and women wearing high heels may be exposed to various diseases such as disc-related diseases caused by deformation such as bending of the vertebrae and asymmetry of the pelvis that are caused by improper sitting habits.